Akatsuki of Fairy Tail
by AnimeNerdYuki235
Summary: After Nagato and Itachi had finally fulfill there purpose in the Shinobi world, what if they were offer a new chance at Earthland.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Yuki here with a brand new story. The reason I had created this story was because I keep seeing that there are many fanfics of Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover that only include Naruto. Now I still love those stories that they work so hard to make, but I just wanted to try other characters from Naruto, so I decided why not Nagato and Itachi. I felt bad for them, seeing the past life they both had so I want to try and make a fanfic that I hope you guys can enjoy. Now I want to ask you guys about the pairing. Here's a list and tell me which on you think is best. Now remember that I don't have a Beta Reader so there may some grammar mistakes but other than that please enjoy the story. **

**NagatoXMirajane or ItachiXMirajane **

**NagatoXLucy or ItachiXLucy**

**NagatoXErza or ItachiXErza**

**NagatoXCana or ItachiXCana**

**Or should this story takes place at a certain time to be with a certain someone **

**NagatoXUr or ItachiXUr**

**NagatoXMavis or ItachiXMavis **

**Well I'll have a poll set up for you guys to vote.****.**

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Attack"**

Mobilized alongside Itachi as the Fourth Shinobi World War against the Allied Shinobi Forces commenced, Nagato though reincarnated was still unable to fully use his feet and was supported by Itachi, the now-isolated pair walked throughout the night, until they march onwards till dawn, when they encountered Naruto and Killer Bee. Detecting their presence, Nagato noted a nostalgic feeling, before lamenting having to fight Naruto again. Nagato soon clashes with Naruto and was proud knowing that his fellow disciple gaining control of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and overcoming his hatred.

During their fight, Nagato was temporally defeated by Itachi with his **Amaterasu. **However, thanks to Kabuto erasing his consciousness, he was able to deflect Itachi's Amaterasu, now regenerated and concealed within his summoned chameleon's mouth, Nagato unleashed a large-scale **Almighty Push** on his opponents. Aiming to attack Bee amidst the devastation, he is instead struck by the former's Version 2 Lariat, but avoids any significant injury by absorbing Bee's chakra. This chakra revitalized Nagato's body, returning him to his state prior to being emaciated by the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Casting Bee aside and whilst Naruto was restrained by the still invisible chameleon, he attempted to remove the latter's soul.

After Kabuto decided to confine the jinchūriki's bodies and souls separately within the King of Hell, Nagato halted Bee's attempt to save Naruto, using two additional arms grown from his shoulder. With the two restrained, he started charging a powerful blast, only to be separated from them through Itachi's intervention. Nagato then proceeded to use **Planetary Devastation** but even this was stopped, when its central sphere was destroyed by the combined effort of their strongest long-range techniques. Nagato was then pierced by the Sword of Totsuka. Impaled by Susanoo's Sword of Totsuka before the dust settled. Nagato couldn't help but smile as he'd returned back to normal. "Please forgive me, Itachi."

"Oh, so you've returned. This is the Totsuka blade," Itachi said as he gestured towards his Susanoo. "It's a sword that possesses a sealing jutsu. You will be sealed away soon. Do you have any last words?"

Nagato then kept his smile and turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I will soon return to our master's side and watch your story unfold. If you ask me, you are the final volume of the trilogy." Nagato entire body soon started to slowly tearing apart. "Master Jiraiya was the perfect first volume." Nagato then looked down with a sad expression. "But the second volume was a failure...me. One that our master would not acknowledge." But soon Nagato looked back at Naruto with a smile on his face once again. "The series will culminate with the third and final volume. You must make it a masterpiece, one that will completely overshadow the failure of the middle volume, Naruto!" As Nagato was giving his final farewell, his entire body soon broke apart slowly.

Naruto then gave Nagato a thumbs up. "I understand, Nagato. I promise that I will achieve our master dream and that's a promise of a lifetime!"

Nagato then closed his eyes with a small smile on his face. _"Naruto, I want to thank you for what you have done. You shown me the errors of my way and taught me that this world will be able to achieve peace." _As Nagato body soon became grey and his entire body had broken off, Nagato had only one final thought. _"I wish you luck, my friend._ The next thing he saw was only utter darkness.

* * *

"_Wha…_?" Nagato thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes.

"_Where am I?" _Nagato asked himself. As he looked at himself, he notice that he was wearing the same clothes as he was wearing when he was reanimated.

It's an unsettling thought Nagato. _"I'm I still dead? Or what happened to me..." Nagato_ was unable to finish his train of thought, because of the sight that he saw. In front of him, there's literally nothing_. _No land, no sky, just nothing but a empty white room.

"_Is this…what the afterlife looks like?"_ Nagato asked himself as he slowly got up and walked around the white room to see if there was an exit or a room at least, but he had no luck. Nagato kept walking and walking as he realize no matter how long he walk, there was no change in the white room. As Nagato kept walking, he soon notice something and ran closer to it. Once Nagato got close enough, he finally saw something or someone. He had the appearance of a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a chin goatee which tapered down to his waist. he also had horn-like protrusions on his forehead from. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger Rinnegan-like marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. Sitting on a chair. But Nagato couldn't help but fell a little bit nervous _"Perhaps he knows what happened to me." _

"Huh? Oh, you're finally here, Nagato." The old man then snapped his fingers, causing a small table with some tea. "Would you like some tea?"

Nagato was a little bit surprised by what happened but accepted his offer. "Yes please." Nagato grab his cup and drank some of it. "How?"

The old man looked at Nagato. "How what?"

"How were you able to do that?"

The old man just chuckled at Nagato's question. "Well I think that I'm able to do this because if I couldn't, what kind of sage would I be?" he said as he opened his eyes

Nagato's eyes widen in shock. "Sage?" Nagato then saw his eyes. "The Rinnegan, but then that means that you're..."

The old man nodded with a smile. "Yes, my name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki or as I am better known as the Sage of the Six Paths. It's a pleasure to meet you Nagato Uzumaki." **(A:N I know Nagato didn't have a last name, but I thought why not.)**

Nagato was still shocked by the fact that the person right in front of him, was the six sage himself. "I can't believe it, it's an honor to meet you."

The sage just chuckled. "Now, now, there's no reason to be like that."

"But what's going on?"

"Forgive me Nagato, but we'll have to wait until he arrives."

_"He arrives?" _"Who are you talking about?"

**_(Back to the Shinobi world)_**

Itachi had cast a genjutsu and ordered Kabuto to teach him the seals to stop the Impure World Reincarnation technique. After being told the seals, Itachi has Kabuto perform them while his brother states he still could not forgive Konoha for what they had done to Itachi. Before the Impure World Reincarnation was cancelled, Itachi moved towards Sasuke with his hand outstretched to poke him as he always did when they were younger, but before his consciousness faded completely, Itachi used his Sharingan and shared with Sasuke his memories and the truth of what had happened. leading up to the coup d'etat their clan had planned. Showing him this, Itachi told Sasuke that he no longer wanted to lie to Sasuke and contemplated whether things would have turned out differently had he told Sasuke the truth of what was happening at the time. Seemingly gesturing to poke Sasuke once more.

"Sasuke, you don't have to forgive me." Itachi said as he was limping closer to Sasuke. "But know this, no matter what you do onwards, I will always love you." Itachi then resting his forehead on his little brother's as he imparted his final words to him and then disappeared, After saying those words, Itachi Uchiha now felt that his soul slowly departing from this world. Having said that he does not feel the slightest regret nor disappointment for being unable to change his brother's mind.

"_It's alright" _he thought. _"Naruto will accomplish what I could not"._

With that, he smiled, both for his brother and himself, knowing that his will has been passed on. The next thing he knows is only utter darkness.

_**(Back with Nagato and the sage)**_

As Nagato had asked his question a bright light had appeared next to him, causing him to step back a little. As the bright light began to dim down, Nagato was surprised by who he saw. "Itachi?"

Itachi then slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a white room. He turned only to he Nagato and a person but soon realized by his appereance and those eyes that he possesses, he knew that the old person was the sage of six path. "Nagato, where are we?"

Nagato then shook his head. "Forgive me Itachi, but I do not know."

The sage then decided to finally answer their question. "Well now that you are both here I have to tell you something."

"And what would that be, Sage of six path." Itachi asked.

"Oh, so you already figure out who I was huh. Then again, you were always cautious. Now to answer your question we are at a dimensional plane."

"Dimensional plane? So this is not the afterlife?" Nagato said.

"No it is not, this is a place where there is more than one alternate reality."

"If that is the case, then why are we both here?"

"You see Itachi, I have been watching over the Shinobi world for quite sometime, that is when I decided to wonder around to see if there is anything new to discover. That is when I finally came across this place." The Sage said as he gestured around the room. "Now the reason to why you're here is because I want to offer you something, a new life, a second chance. You two shall be reborn in a new world."

Nagato and Itachi were surprised by what they just heard. A new life.

"I don't understand, why us?" Nagato asked.

"Well you see Nagato, Itachi, your services to the world are accounted, and my choice is that between the two of you that only can only be achieve by the both of you."

"I don't get it, Itachi I understand why you would pick him. But why me, I've done things that I wish I've never done."

"Nagato, the reason to why I have chosen you is a simple reason, you were trying to find a way to achieve peace the way your master wanted you to, and you worked hard to try and gain that peace. If it wasn't for that certain incident. But you have greatness within you that I want the new world to see."

"Please, I ask the both of you to go to this new world." The Sage said "You see both of your story in your world had finish. the other world story will be the new chapter in your lives. I ask you to guide the children of Fiore to their fullest. They hold the future of their world on their shoulders, just as you have done. The Elemental Nations will be able to achieve peace thanks to Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha but I would love it if you two will be able to help this new world as well."

Both Nagato and Itachi were once again surprised by what they just heard.

"If you don't mind, what do you mean by that?" Itachi asked.

"Oh sorry." The Sage said as he was smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "But that was a spoiler, I can't say more than that."

"I see." Itachi said with a small smile on his face. _"Sasuke, you're helping Naruto to protect everyone. I wish you luck, brother."_

Even though the Sage didn't tell them that much, Nagato knew that Naruto was almost close to achieving peace. "Sage-"

"Please, call me Hagoromo."

"Oh alright, Hagoromo, what do you mean by to guide the children of Fiore? I never even heard of that place."

"Neither have I, is it located at this "New world" you mention?"

"Yes, Fiore is located at the new world. However the new world that I had mention before, it is know as Earthland, and it is much more different then your world."

"How so?" Nagato asked.

"Well you see, in this world people are known as mages."

"Mages?" Itachi asked as he never heard of them.

"Yes, you see Itachi, in Earthland mages are people who are able to use magic which I can say the same way that people here can use Chakra to use Jutsu. But in Earthland, only ten percent of the population can use magic."

"So will we be affected by this magic?" Nagato asked.

The Sage shook his head. "No, not quite, I have decided that you both shall be allowed to keep your powers the same as you had it before. Including the Sharingan and the Rinnegan."

"But what about my Mangekyō Sharingan. won't I lose my eye sight if I use it too much?"

"No, that won't be a problem. You will experience a different result than you did. As I said before, when you both go to the new world you will still have your powers."

Both nodded their head.

"Now Itachi, Nagato, I wish to be able to give you both a new life to create. Will you accept?"

At first Itachi and Nagato were silent, they didn't know how to answer to the Sage's request. After a few minutes of silence, Nagato walked up. "Hagoromo, I'm know that I will not speak for Itachi, but please know that I am taking up your offer. I would like to go to Earthland."

Itachi then walked up. "I agree with Nagato, I too will go to Earthland."

The sage then smiled. "Well that's good to hear, but there is one more thing that the both of you must do."

Both had a confused look on their faces, but before they could ask what he wanted them to do, the Sage brought down his staff slamming it to the ground creating a golden light that engulfed both Nagato and Itachi.

**_(With Nagato)_**

The golden light began to dim down, allowing Nagato to see. "Huh, where am I?" Nagato asked himself as he looked around and saw that he was no longer in the white room and Itachi was nowhere to be found. **(A:N The place that Nagato is at is looks like the same place where Naruto had met his mother.) **

As Nagato kept looking around he heard something. "Hey Nagato!"

Nagato soon turned around to see where the voice was coming from. Nagato was shocked, he couldn't believe his eyes. "N-No way." There were three people right in front of him. The one standing in the center was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and there were two other people besides him. On his right side was a young man with short spiky orange hair and brown eyes he wore a short black shirt robe with green trimmings, dark pants. and on the left said was a relatively tall woman that had blue hair, amber colored eyes, with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing.

"Aw come on Nagato, is that a way to greet your friends." The blue haired girl said.

"Yeah man, you know how long you kept us waiting."

The man in the center chuckled lightly. "Now, now, Yahiko there's no reason to get upset. The important thing is that we shall give our farewell and best wishes to Nagato. Nagato, it's really great to see you again."

Nagato started to tear up a bit, he soon ran to the three of them and gave them a hug, bringing them closer to each other. "It's really you, Yahiko, Konan, and sensei." Nagato said as he released them. "But what's going on?"

Jiraiya then placed his hand on Nagato's shoulder with a smile on his face. "As I said before, we are here to see you head to the new world."

Then Yahiko spoke up. "Yeah Nagato, we're here to say our last farewell to you and wish you luck at the new world. I know that you'll achieve great things over there."

"Yahiko is right Nagato." Konan said. "Give them the guidance that they need."

Nagato was happy, no he was more than that. A tear soon fell from his cheek, it was a tear of happiness. "T-Thank you, everyone."

"Don't mention it buddy." Yahiko said as he patted his friend on the back. "But before you leave, we each have something to give you."

"Give me what?"

"We each want to give you a memento from each of us." Jiraiya said as he reached for his pocket and took out something. "I'll go first, Nagato, when you enter in the new world it will become a new chapter in your life. Now I know that you'll fulfill many great things there and I want to give you this." Jiraiya then handed a small package. Nagato then opened it and saw that it was a couple of books.

"Sensei, this is." Nagato said as he held the book which was title '_The Tale Of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'_

"Yes Nagato, I would be happy if you take that book with and know that no matter what, we will always be able to find peace in the world."

Nagato then smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He then looked at the other books and he couldn't help but blush at the books he saw. They were the entire series of Icha Icha books that his sensei had written. "Um sensei, what is this?"

"Well I knew that one book wouldn't be enough, so I thought why not give the kid my greatest work ever."

Konan the slapped Jiraiya on the back of his head. "Sensei, you should no better than to give Nagato those dirty books of yours."

Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh sheepishly. "Sorry Konan." Konan then sighed and turned to Nagato who had put the books away in his pouch. "I guess it's my turn." Konan then gave him a bouquet of paper flowers. "Nagato, these flowers will represent the love that we all had for each other, I would like it if you gave these flowers to the new people that you'll love in the new world."

Nagato then grabbed the flowers. "Thank you Konan, I will promise that." Then Yahiko walked up to Nagato with a smile on his face. "Looks like it's I'm up. Nagato, I want you to know that when you get to the new world try to find that someone." Yahiko then hugged Nagato. "I may not have an object as a gift for you, but I asked the sage to give you something and he allowed it."

Nagato hugged him back. "What was it?"

Yahiko just chuckled. "Sorry but I can't say." Yahiko released Nagato from the hug and walked back to Konan and Jiraiya. "Nagato, we wish you the best of luck. Please be safe."

Nagato nodded with a smile on his face. "I will, I wish to thank you for everything that you've done for me. Farewell, my friends." Nagato said as he waved them goodbye and his entire body was engulfed by a golden light and was gone.

_**(With Itachi at the same time)**_

The golden light began to dim down, allowing Itachi to see better. He then notice his surrounding and saw that he was some place different. _"Where did the sage sent me?"_

"Hey you're finally here, Itachi." A voice said. Getting Itachi's attention, as he turned he was shocked by the people standing in front of him. Frist there was a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it. Next to her was a man who had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes. He wore a simple kimono with grey pants. Lastly was a young man who had short, unkempt, dark-colored hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turned upwards at each end. He was wearing the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-colored outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder.

"Mother, Father, Shisui, how is it that you're here?"

"When the sage had told us that you were heading to a new world, we just had to say our farewell to you." His mother Mikoto said. "We've been watching you and saw the things that you did," Mikoto then walked up to Itachi and gave wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you, Itachi. Thank you for how hard you've work to protect Sasuke." Itachi couldn't help but return the hug and he started to tear up a bit.

His father, Fugaku then walked up to them. "Your mother is right Itachi, you have kept your promise and I am proud of the length that you had to take to keep Sasuke safe." Mikoto soon released Itachi from the hug and stood next to her husband. Now it was Shisui that walked up to Itachi and placed his arm around Itachi's shoulder. "Man Itachi, I got to admit that fight with Kabuto was amazing. Especially where you and Sasuke had teamed up to take him down."

"Thank you for the Compliment, Shisui."

"No problem, what are friends for. Now about this new world I wish you the best of luck for your new journey, just make sure you have fun there, alright?"

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you everyone, seeing you all just make me grateful." Itachi said as he gave his parents and friend a warm smile.

Soon Itachi body had began to glow brightly with a golden aura. "I guess I need to return to the sage."

"Yeah, looks like it. Oh but before that I gotta tell you that I requested the sage to give you something and he allowed it." Shisui said as he was waving Itachi goodbye.

"A gift?" Itachi was about to ask about it but his conscious soon fell.

**(Back to the Sage)**

The Sage had sat there waiting for the two to return from their friends and family. The golden light that he had created soon returned right in front of him. As the light dimmed down, he saw both Itachi and Nagato standing in front of him with determination on their faces. "Ah, so I see that the both of you have returned. I take it that you were able to say your farewell to each other."

They both answered the Sage's question with a nod.

"Good, now I know that they had told you that they had requested me to give you a gift before you leave for Earthland."

"Yes, Yahiko had told me that you have a gift to give to us."

"I do, first I shall give Itachi the gift that Shisui wanted to give you." The Sage said as he gestured Itachi to walk closer to him as Itachi did as he asked. "Now Itachi, Shisui had told me that he had entrusted you with his Sharingan. He had told me that he would also like to give you his Sharingan ability." When the Sage had told Itachi that he could see the small surprised expression on his face.

"I would be honored to accept Shisui gift, that is if you allow it." Itachi said.

The Sage just chuckled. "Now, now, of course you'll receive the gift. It was Shisui who gave it to you, not me. Now please close your eyes." Itachi did as the Sage requested and closed his eyes. The Sage then placed his hand on Itachi's forehead. Suddenly Itachi felt something, but he didn't know how to describe it, it was not pain, or harmless. It felt as his Chakra was expanding. Itachi soon opened his eyes, reveling a new transformation of his Sharingan, its design is a black eight-point spiral pinwheel. "There we go, I was able to merge both of yours and Shisui Sharingan together, creating the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan." **(A:N I know that the Uchiha members can not unlock the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan unless one that is blood related eye is taken away but please just allow this to happen) **

As soon as the Sage had removed his hand from Itachi's forehead, he could tell right away that he gained some new power. _"Shisui, thank you for the gift." _ "Thank you, Hagoromo, for allowing me to have this power."

"It was no trouble at all, Itachi. Now Nagato, Yahiko also wanted me to give you something, please come closer." The Sage asked and Nagato did has he asked. Hagoromo then place one finger on Nagato's forehead and unleashed a mysterious white energy upon Nagato.

Nagato was shocked by what was happing to him, the energy he felt it was something pure. Hagoromo then moved his finger away from Nagato. "What I have just given you was a special chakra that would allow to use some of your techniques without negative effects. An example would be Gedo: Art of Rinne Rebirth, usually that jutsu would take an enormous amount of chakra to use. However, since I gave you these special chakra that won't be the problem no more. That was the gift Yahiko wished for you to have, now before we can continue, I have to inform you with something."

"What is it?" Nagato asked.

"In order for you to be able to watching over the children of Fiore for as long as possible, I had made sure that your body will never age and you shall remain the same as you are forever."

Itachi looked at the Sage "So you're giving us immortality?"

Hagoromo nodded. "Yes, I wish for the two of you to help them. If that is alright with you."

Both Nagato and Itachi looked at each other then to Hagoromo "But what if we find that special someone in the new world?" Nagato asked.

"Well if that is the case, then I guess I should have told you that I gave you two another ability."

"Which is?"

"By placing a special mark upon them, they won't achieve immortality like the both of you but they'll just never age. The only way they can pass to the next life is by canceling the seal, understand?"

They both nodded.

"That's good to hear, I wish the both of you the best of luck." Hagoromo then brought his staff up and slammed it to the ground, causing the golden light to appear once again and engulfing both Nagato and Itachi. Once the light had disappeared both Nagato and Itachi were gone, no longer in the white room.

Hagoromo had seen them and had a smile on their face. _"Itachi, Nagato, I wish you the best of luck on your new journey."_

* * *

**Well I guess that I should end it here. Thanks to all of those who had read this story and I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter, also I hope you guys can vote on the polls since I'll only have it up for a week. So that's all I have to say and please leave a review.**


	2. AN

Hey everybody sorry but this is not an update. I just want to ask you all which story you think I should focus on more, which is why I created a poll for this. Just go on my profile page and choose the story you wish to be updated more and I'll work on that specific story more.


End file.
